


That Will Never Fit

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Dragon!Jensen Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jensen's Monster Cock, M/M, NOT BETWEEN JARED AND JENSEN, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, dragon!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jared gives every piece of himself to Jensen, and it's even better than he ever imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo, another installment in the dragon!jensen verse. This one will be a little different than the rest, not quite as humorous as the others and probably less smut than you were expecting. But it's important to me and I really enjoyed writing it and we learn more about Jared and I hope y'all like it :)  
> WARNING: there is a short scene of dubious consent! It's not between Jared and Jensen, but please read with caution.

The first time they had sex Jared was… well, nervous enough to almost piss his pants to say the _least_. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to have sex with Jensen; the dragon was sexy, and sweet, as hell and a walking wet dream. But Jared didn’t have the best experience when it came to sex.

When he was seventeen his first, and only, real boyfriend had suggested they have sex. He kept asking and asking until Jared finally agreed. For the first several moments, it felt nice. Until Darek decided he didn’t give a fuck about Jared, a virgin, and thrust wildly without warning, ignoring Jared’s pleas to slow down as he pounded into him roughly. By the end of it Jared was bleeding, but Darek had a black eye and a broken nose to show for it after Jared threw him out.

Romantic relationships held no appeal to Jared after that, preferring to focus on his education, getting his degree in engineering. He met Stephen in a class at University through their shared love of mathematics, and that was all he needed. Just one good friend to keep him from being a totally awkward loner, and he was set, preferring to stay home and write papers rather than go out and meet people, no matter how often Stephen asked him out.

Then he happened to meet a dragon.

Jared’s whole life turned upside down. Suddenly his tiny little apartment wasn’t so quiet anymore, full of Jensen’s chatter and constant questions, always wanting to learn something new about Jared or human society as a whole. He was sweet and kind and curious about literally everything; always bringing Jared shiny presents and feeding the birds and his laugh was like nothing Jared had ever heard before, a low growl from his chest that was almost like a purr and it never failed to make Jared laugh as well.

Jared loved him.

And he really, really wanted to have sex with him.

However, even after nearly an hour of leisurely kissing and copious amounts of prep, Jared nearly coming just from Jensen’s long fingers inside him, when faced with Jensen’s thick nearly _twelve fucking inch_ cock, he was more than a little hesitant.

“That will never fit,” Jared blurted out, monstrous cock just inches from his face. “I mean, _holy shit_.”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s pretty average where I’m from… but if you don’t want to—there’s plenty of other ways to give each other pleasure…”

It _was_ a beautiful specimen, thick and _long_ and red with a gorgeous purple vein along the side… Jared’s mouth watered. He gazed into Jensen’s strange, wondrous golden eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration reflected in them.

Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Jared leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the length of Jensen’s cock. A musky, heady flavor that Jared immediately wanted more of; loving the way Jensen moaned underneath him Jared dove right in, swallowing as much of Jensen’s cock as he could, swirling his tongue as if it were a lollipop.

“Oh god, Jared,” Jensen moaned. “Your _mouth_.”

Jared blinked and suddenly he was on his back with Jensen on top of him, his cock pressing against Jared’s entrance.

“Can I? Will—will you be my _mate_ , Jared?” Jensen whispered. He was practically shaking and his eyes were dark with lust and desperation, but still full of unwavering devotion.

“Of course,” Jared said without a second thought, running his fingers comfortingly through Jensen’s hair. He meant it. He loved Jensen and wanted to spend the rest of his life with the dragon, whatever that would entail.

Jensen kissed him tenderly and deeply as he slowly, oh so slowly, entered Jared. Jared raked his nails across Jensen’s back, the tough skin not breaking in the slightest. Only the tip was in but already Jared felt like he was on _fire_. Inch by blazing inch Jensen entered him, but more just kept on coming and he already felt so full, like he was about to split in two if the fire didn’t consume him first.

“ _Jensen,”_ Jared gasped, squeezing the dragon tightly.

“Sshhhh,” Jensen hushed, stilling his movements and kissing away the wetness from Jared’s eyes. “It will be alright, my Mate. Just relax.”

It should have been impossible, but the fire inside Jared grew more and more intense with every inch, until _finally_ Jensen was entirely sheathed inside him. Molten lava flowed through his veins, not blood, as Jensen began to move.

He screamed as Jensen’s cock hit his prostate straight on the first thrust.

“Oh god, Jensen, Jensen, _Jensen!”_ Jared moaned. Jensen was _everywhere_ , inside him, surrounding him, flowing through him. He lost track of time as the fire consumed him, until there was nothing _but_ the fire, but Jensen, and he embraced it.

If _this_ was what it felt like, he wouldn’t mind turning to ashes.

The fire built and built inside him until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he came, harder than he ever had in his life, covering his stomach and some even hitting his chin with thick white ropes of cum. It was the most intense feeling imaginable as he was utterly consumed by the flames but still somehow felt more complete than ever before.

“Come on, Jensen, come inside me, come on baby, please please please,” Jared babbled, wanting nothing more than Jensen to fill him up with more fire.

The flames had only been quelled some as Jensen thrust into him once, twice more, before erupting like a fucking volcano and coming inside Jared. And coming, and coming, spilling his _hot_ seed so deep inside Jared he could feel it in his stomach, liquid fire.

Jensen slowly pulled out and immediately Jared was empty and _cold._ A whimper escaped his lips and Jensen was at his side instantly, blanketing Jared with his warmth. “Jared, my love, my Mate, you were _amazing._ So beautiful, so perfect. I can’t believe you’re really mine,” he whispered. Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, embarrassed, and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep listening to Jensen’s heartbeat. He took in a deep breath through his nose—

He shot up in bed and looked around him.

_“Jensen! Did you—you burned the fucking bed! I told you not to breath fire!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really really love to hear your thoughts on this one! Comments are life and much appreciated. And yes, we'll learn more about Jensen's past as well, and why he's a little dragon, possibly in the next installment even :)


End file.
